Sky Dived
by Timber Gold Wolf
Summary: A young winged boy is disliked on his home island because he cannot fly, but then he gets pushed off and falls to the serface where he learns about many things that everyone else would never know.
1. Chapter 1

Sky Dived

I was just a young boy living with everyone else of my kind on the island. No one really liked me, I don't know why, but they just didn't care about me. I really am no different from the others so they don't have a real reason. I mean, the only thing that sets me apart from the others my age at school is that I didn't know how to fly.

So it was an ordinary day for me, I woke up, packed lunch and headed to school. Same thing every day of my life. I walked to school, no one walked with me, they all flew above me and shouted rude remarks.

Most of the remarks were like, "Look! its penguin boy!" or, "There's that kid with defective wings!" I really didn't appreciate that. It doesn't matter how well I fly, it's my personality that counts. A couple times the other boys tried to push me off of the island, they never really did, but it still made me nervous.

The teacher always says, "Don't worry! You're still young. You have plenty of time to learn to fly!"

All the other students are already learning advanced flying techniques and I'm still trying to get off the ground with more than a jump. I really don't even remember by real name, no one called me by it, if they did I would've known.

So like I was saying before, it was just an ordinary day. I didn't see anything suspicious about how the boys above me were trying to gang up on me. They do it every day! Then, they landed in front of me and started pretending that they couldn't fly, just to tease me! I glare at them and their stupid tactics.

"Will you stop it already?" I asked

"Aw come on Penguin boy! It's to mess with you!" the first one said.

"Here, let me lend you a hand at learning to fly!" one said, pushing me.

"Get him!" the third one said.

Then all three of them pushed me off at the same time.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I was falling down. I was going down, was this really the end?! I wondered as I fell faster and faster. Then finally I crashed. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up somewhere dark; I couldn't tell where I was at first until I found myself chained to a wall. I look around and I see walls and bars. Why am I in a dungeon? What did I do wrong? I couldn't help almost falling to my death! My wings were pressed up against the wall and it sure did hurt!

After a couple hours of being all alone a guard came in to check on me.

"So you are awake?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, but I wish I wasn't!" I said.

The guard laughed a little then said, "You know, this town doesn't like it when things fall from the sky."

"I can see that." I said kicking my legs a little to remove some pressure from my wings.

"I really hate this job; I just feel its wrong for me to have to watch innocent people suffer down here," the guard said.

"Then could you let me free?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way. If I let someone out they'll kill me, I have a family at home to take care of," the guard said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'll be here a long time then." I said trying to keep myself occupied.

The guard just sat down and watched me kick my feet and push away from the wall.

"Look, this is actually fun! Why do they have this in here?" I asked.

The guard just sat there sadly.

"What's the matter? You look so depressed!" I asked.

"It's just that you remind me so much of my own children. I wouldn't want my children to end up like this, I don't want you like this either," the guard said.

I looked at the guard curiously. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I'm going to let you go," the guard said unlocking the door.

"But didn't you just say that you could get in big trouble for doing this?" I asked.

"Yes, but it would be worth it to save your life," the guard replied, "Here, take this harp for me." The guard unlocked my shackles and handed me a golden harp.

I stood there surprised.

"Go! You must escape from here before they catch you! Please visit my family for me while you're free," the guard called out handing me his address. And I ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

I step into the light of the afternoon from the deep darkness of the dungeon and the first thing I am thinking is how do I get by without the other guards spotting me? I quickly head to a sidewalk and walk casually by. The guards were sleeping and didn't see me sneak by. Once I make it to the street I just continue down the side walk for awhile. Everyone stops and stares at me and I just smile and wave. The redness from the shackles was left around my wrists in proof that I escaped. I just continue walking along as if it was a perfectly normal thing for me to do. There were small houses sprawled out across the land with small yards. It was all so new to me, I had never been there before! After awhile I decide to head to the guard's house which was house 3101 or something like that. I search, how hard could it be to find one house?! And I was thinking, all these houses look so much a like, how would I know if I found the right house? Most of the time during my search it felt like I was just going around in circles, maybe I was! If I was reading the house numbers I could've know weather or not I was going in circles, but I didn't bother trying to read them so I guess it would be my own fault if I ended up far away from the right house.

A young girl walks down the sidewalk towards me and asks, "Are you lost?"

"Yes, actually I am. Do you know how to get to this house?" I asked holding out the paper with the numbers written on it.

The girl takes the paper and reads the number, "House number 8707? That's my house."

"Oh, I thought it said 3101!" I said surprised by how wrong I was.

"I could take you there if you want to be there so badly." The girl offered.

"Okay." I said following.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrive at house number 8707 which I still thought said 3101.

"You look like a nice young boy, what's your name?" The girl asked me.

"Well, everyone just calls me Penguin Boy or Defective Wings. I don't know my real name." I replied.

The girl looked at me then said, "You don't look like you'd fit those names."

I shuffled my feet through the dirt.

"I'm going to call you Pit." The girl said.

"Pit? Why Pit? I don't look like a pit." I replied.

The girl laughed. "No! I'm calling you Pit after my favorite video game character." The girl said between giggles.

"Okay, I guess I could use that name. What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Terry." The girl answered.

"Do you know anything about this?" I asked holding out the golden harp.

"That's my father's harp. It was something very special to him. He says that one day he was walking through the meadow when all of a sudden this golden harp falls out of the sky. He still has no idea who dropped it." Terry replied.

"It's beautiful, it might have came from the same place I fell from." I said rubbing my fingers over the fine gold harp.

"You were in jail weren't you," Terry stated.

"Yes, actually I have." I replied.

"So you saw my father," Terry said.

"He helped me escape, I know I shouldn't have, but I let him unlock me. He was a very kind man." I said.

"Thank you, Pit!" Terry said hugging me.


	5. Chapter 5

The door opens and a young boy in soccer shoes comes in.

"Hey Terry! I came back from the game!" The boy shouted.

"How was it?" Terry asked.

"It was awesome!" The boy said.

"Pit, this is my brother William. He's on the jr. soccer team." Terry said.

"Hello, my name is Pit." I introduced myself to William.

"Ooh! Like in the video game?! So cool! You have wings too! Can you fly?! Where are you from?! Can I touch your wings?!" William asked.

"Woah, too many questions!" I said.

"What do your wings feel like?!" William asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

"I don't know because I never bothered touching them," I replied.

"Can I touch them?!" William asked.

"I guess," I answered.

William almost burst with excitement.

"Yippie! I get to touch your wings!" William screamed.

I just held still so he could touch me. It was kind of uncomfortable, but he was so young I couldn't just tell him to go away.

"You're so cool!" William squealed.

"I know," I said.

"Pit! Pit! Do you wanna help me find the blue soccer ball?!" William asked.

"Blue soccer ball?" I asked.

"Yes, it's blue and black! I lost it somewhere in the neighborhood! Please Pit?! Will you bring it back for me?!" William begged.

"I guess I will. I have nothing else to do so I might as well be useful." I said smiling at the young boy.

"Come on! Come on! I'll take you outside so you can find my ball!" William called excitedly while grabbing my arm and pulling me away.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside in the backyard all I see is rows and rows of hedges.

"Where did you last see your ball?" I asked.

"In one of these backyards!" William said still excited.

"This will be fun." I said, "Which direction should we start in?"

"That one, that one, that one, or that one!" William said pointing in all four directions.

"How about this one?" I said pointing east.

William runs off in that direction and I follow.

"Here! Squeeze through this hole!" William called as he pointed to a small hole in the hedges.

"I'm not sure if I could fit through there." I said jamming my head through the hole.

"I'll help you!" William says while pushing on me. My wings were in the way and caused me to get stuck half in and half out.

"William, I think I'm stuck." I said trying to back up.

"Do you want me to get Terry out here to help you get out of this mess, Pit?!" William asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, just get me out of here before someone else sees me!" I called out.

Soon William was gone and I was all alone, stuck half way in one yard and half way in another yard. After awhile it started raining really hard and I was still stuck inside the hedge fence.

"At least I still have my head!" I called out to lighten my mood, although I was still happy because that's just who I am.

A couple soaking wet hours later I here foot steps coming towards me.

"Pit! Pit! I'm so sorry! I forgot about you! Please forgive me, Pit!" William cried.

"You're fine, I haven't been here that long." I said, "Did you bring Terry?"

"Oh no! I forgot about that! I just came to see if you were okay, Pit!" William said.

"That figures." I replied.

"Are you okay Pit?! Should I actually get Terry or can you squeeze through?! It's raining, Pit! I'm getting wet, Pit! I'm going to get Terry, okay Pit?!" William asked, trying to say my name as much as possible.

"Yes William, you may get Terry now." I replied.

"Okay!" William says as he runs off.

I wait for awhile, trying to unjam myself. Then I noticed something round and blue just a couple feet away. That must be the blue soccer ball! I thought.

More footsteps sounded across the squishy wet ground and then I hear Terry's voice. "Oh Pit! How did you get into this mess?!" Terry asked me.

"He thought he could squeeze through, but his wings were too tall!" I heard William say between giggles.

"Actually, William, you pushed me in farther when I said I probably couldn't fit. Did you ever notice the round blue thing on the other side of this hedge? Oh! If I stay here I may never get to eat another ice cream cone!" I cried out.

Terry yanks me out of the hedge.

"Thank you!" I said. "I hope my wings weren't damaged!"

"You'll be fine, Pit, let's get to the house." Terry responded. We all start back to house 8707 without the blue soccer ball.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Pit! Do you wanna stay at our house for awhile, Pit?!" William asked me as we walked through the soaked grass to the house.

"Am I aloud to?" I asked.

"I'm sure mother wouldn't mind too much." Terry replied.

"Okay, thank you." I said.

We arrive at the house and Terry opens the door.

"Terry, William, where have you two been?! It's raining outside, you better come in and get dried off." the mother called to them.

We all step in the door.

"Who's that boy you brought with you?" the mother asked Terry.

"Mom, this is Pit!" William said excitedly.

"Pit? Isn't that a video game character?" the mother asked.

"Yes," Terry replied, "He doesn't have a real name so I called him Pit. Doesn't he look like Pit?"

"Yes, in fact he looks completely like Pit!" the mother said.

"Can Pit stay here for awhile?! Please mother?!" William asked.

"Where did he come from?" the mother asked.

"I fell from the sky, I just happened to end up here." I replied.

"Oh, I see. Like the harp?" the mother asked.

"This harp." I said pulling out the harp.

"Please stay here." the mother said.

"I will, I will stay here as long as you want me to." I replied.

The mother burst out crying and hugging me, "Thank you, Pit!"


	8. Chapter 8

"You have a great destiny ahead of you. You are a sign of something that no one else knows. Please rest here, Pit," the mother said leading me to an extra bedroom.

"Thank you, I've had a long day. Falling out of the sky and getting stuck inside a hedge is a really tiring activity." I replied with a yawn.

The bedroom was so beautiful, it had expensive silk bed sheets and a chandelier hanging delicately off the ceiling.

"This looks too fancy, where did you get the money to pay for all this?" I asked.

"The children and I created this room just for you, we knew you would arrive soon," the mother said.

Then the mother took my sandals off and carried me to the bed.

"Sleep well, Pit." the mother whispered as she blew the candles in the chandelier out, she left the room silently leaving me all alone in a room I hadn't deserved.


	9. Chapter 9

I slept long and hard that night, but I had a dream that really disturbed me. It included this really tall scary lady with snakes for hair. Everyone had referred to her as Medusa. The whole village except me and one other person was turned to stone. The girl who was with me in the dream took me and flew off back to the island where we met a kind lady. She handed me a bow and sent me away. I had awakened after that part. What did this all mean? Was this what everyone was talking about? I get out of bed, now, where did my sandals go? I searched the bedroom and finally found them under the bed. I put them on and exit the bedroom.

Suddenly I heard my own voice. That literally scared me! I was so frightened!

"Hey Pit! I'm playing your game! Come see!" William called out from the living room.

I slowly slip in to see the game. That character really did look like me, and it sounded like me too!

"Do you wanna play too, Pit?!" William asked while turning it off.

"Sure, this seems very interesting!" I said.

"Here you go, Pit! The controls are explained during game play!" William said while handing me the small bluish game counsel. I took it and turned it back on. Soon I was playing it as if a normal person would play a game that they were practically in.

"Isn't you fun?!" William asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm on chapter two now!" I said not taking my eyes off the screen.

"You are fun! You are fun! You are fun!" William squealed as I played his game.

Terry came down the hallway and smiled at us.

"You know Pit, you are so good with young children." Terry said.

"He's awesome!" William cried.

"Well, you two play while I make breakfast with mother." Terry said before slipping out of the room.

I had to admit, this strange game was fun to play! Even if it did have a character that completely resembled me.


	10. Chapter 10

After awhile there was this lovely smell coming from the kitchen, I couldn't tell what it was because I certainly never ate it before. It smelled sweet, but a little greasy.

"Pit, William, breakfast is ready!" Terry called from the kitchen.

I walk into the dinning room and sit myself in one of the wooden chairs.

"Hey Pit! Have you ever eaten chicken and waffles?" William asked me with a big smile on his face.

"No, I haven't eaten chicken and waffles before. What is it?" I asked.

"It's what the title says! Chicken and waffles!" William giggled.

"Oh, I knew that!" I said.

Terry and the mother come out with the chicken and waffles and boy did they smell and look good.

"Here Pit, this is your breakfast." The mother said smiling while handing me a big plate of crispy chicken with puffy waffles on the side.

"Thank you!" I said accepting the plate.

William was delightfully gobbling up his chicken and waffles while kicking his legs.

"Hey Pit, I have somewhere special to take you after breakfast." Terry said.

"Hmm?" I asked while accidentally picking the sticky waffles up with my fingers.

William burst out laughing at me.

"Terry, please give Pit a fork. He's going to get his outfit sticky." The mother called over from washing the dishes.

Terry gets up and hands me a fork.

"Oh, thank you!" I said dropping the sticky waffle back onto the plate causing syrup to splatter everywhere.

"Uh Oh!" William giggled.

"Oh no!" I said trying to clean it all up.

"It's okay Pit, things happen." The mother said coming in with a wet cloth.

"This is so embarrassing." I said as I let the mother wipe the syrup from my hands.

Terry and William were both laughing at me now. I just finished my breakfast and left the table.


	11. Chapter 11

"Pit! Where are you?!" Terry called me after awhile.

I step out of the bedroom and walk into the hallway.

"There you are Pit! Are you ready to go?" Terry asked me.

"I guess so," I said.

"Hey Terry! Why can't I go with you guys?!" William called.

"I'm sorry William, but you aren't aloud to go. This place is for only certain people," Terry said, "Also, Pit, you didn't get all the syrup off your face, I still see a little bit."

I quickly wash it off at the sink.

"There, now you are ready to go." Terry said and we started to the door.

"Wait! Pit! Come back and visit us soon!" The mother called as we stepped out.

"I promise I'll be back." I said.

Terry and I ran down the street and down a little alley way to a small dirt path.

"I can't go any farther, the person you need to see is down that path. Once you arrive at the water, play a few notes on the harp." Terry instructed.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then."

I step nervously down the path, it was really long and winding. At some points even, no path was visible! This was obviously an old path. After awhile of walking I reach a large body of water. The water was so still, it shined like silver too! I play a few notes on my harp which echoed across the water. Suddenly a bright light emitted from the water and a figure appeared.

"Who has came to my hidden land?! Is it not another of my kind?!" The figure asked, it was obviously a girl.

"I am an angel. My name is Pit." I said bravely.

"Pit? Are you the one who has played me that music?" The figure asked.

"Yes, I have played the music on a golden harp." I said showing the figure my golden harp.

"You are the chosen hero. I must assist you." The figure said stepping out of the water.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Watriss, spirit of silver water." The figure said.

Watriss had big blue wings, which notified me that she was also an angel. I just sat there and waited for her to do something.

"Let's go," Watriss said heading down the pathway, I followed.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, where are we going anyways?" I asked Watriss.

"I'm taking you somewhere quiet so we can talk." Watriss said.

"Okay, that works," I said.

I noticed that the sky was dark and cloudy. I was guessing that it was going to rain.

"We're here," Watriss said as we arrived at a small cave.

"Alrighty then, maybe we should stay until the storm blows away." I said pointing to the clouds.

"There's something ominous about those clouds," Watriss said.

"Yeah, they are so puffy and dark," I responded.

"There's more than that, it's the air, it feels funny," Watriss said.

"It's going to rain," I said.

"You know what?! Never mind!" Watriss yelled at me.

"Alright," I said.

"Wait a second, do you feel that?!" Watriss asked suddenly.

"Feel what?" I asked.

The ground started to shake violently.

"That!" Watriss cried out.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and ran inside the cave, Watriss followed me inside.

The whole world shook for a long time causing the entrance to collapse, we were stuck inside. Then the ground seemed to roll and crash down like a huge wave in the ocean. Watriss and I were thrown to the ground and every thing spun and shifted until I could no longer think.


	13. Chapter 13

I slowly awoken, I couldn't remember where I was. It was very dark and cold. I closed my eyes again and tried to keep myself warm.

"Pit! Pit! It's time to wake up! The storm is gone!" I heard someone call my name. I slowly opened my eyes again and saw a female figure standing in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You got knocked unconscious from the Earthquake, now we are stuck in this cave together," the person said.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"Don't you remember me?! I'm Watriss!" The figure called out.

"Watriss?!" I asked looking at her.

"Yes, we've only been trapped in here a few hours at the most!" Watriss yelled at me, "Now, help me clear the entrance of this cave."

"Okay," I said and tried to remove the rocks.

"This is going to take forever to brake open!" Watriss said.

"I wonder what caused the Earthquake," I said still pulling on the same rock.

"These rocks aren't moving!" Watriss told me after a long time of yanking on various stones.

"I guess we're trapped then." I said.

"We can't be stuck, we have to get out of here some how!" Watriss said.

I sat down to rest, my hands were dirty and tired. Watriss sat down next to me in the pitch black cave.


	14. Chapter 14

"There is one more thing we haven't tried." Watriss said after a long time of silence.

"Like what? Those rocks won't budge." I said.

"You still have the golden harp don't you?" Watriss asked me.

"Yes, yes I do." I said pulling out the harp.

"Do you think you can play a song for me?" Watriss asked.

"Well, I might as well." I said.

Watriss grabbed my hand and showed me which strings to play. As I played a tune, Watriss got up and held her hands out. Suddenly Watriss pushed her hands forward causing a blast of water to crash into the rocks, the rocks were shattered by the force of the water. The water slowly trickles out of the cave and disappears.

"Wow, what was that?!" I asked.

"The song you played was called Ocean's Might. It increased my water power for a brief moment, luckily long enough for me to break through the rocks." Watriss explained.

"That was awesome!" I said excitedly.

Watriss stepped out of the cave and said, "This is not good."

"What happened?!" I asked coming up next to her.

"This place is destroyed!" Watriss called out. Her voice echoed. The sky was a blackish gray like earlier and all the grass was torn up and dead. Buildings were collapsed and no noise was heard except our quiet breathing.

"Wait! If this is destroyed...Terry and William! They need my help!" I said very scared.

"Terry and William?" Watriss asked.

"Yes, my friends! I need to make sure they are alright!" I said starting to run off.

"Wait for me, Pit!" Watriss called out following me.

Suddenly a lot of flying one eyes octopus things came out of no where a long with many other weird creatures.

"Pit, do you have a bow I can borrow?!" Watriss asked me.

"No, I have no weapons." I said.

"Fine." Watriss said as she decided to shoot the creatures out of the air with blasts of water.

As Watriss shot some of the creatures I ran to reach the town.

All I was thinking as I ran was that I hope my friends are alright.


	15. Chapter 15

We reached the town, what I saw was horrendous. Lots of people stuck looking up at the sky, some people pointing, they were all turned to stone.

"How did this happen?!" I asked Watriss.

Her answer was expected, "Medusa."

"What about Terry and William?! Are they okay?!" I asked.

"They are probably stone too, but we could check if it matters so much to you." Watriss said.

"Yes, I must see them!" I said.

"Then come on Pit, lead me to their house." Watriss said and I lead the way across the town and around broken trees and house. We arrive at house 8707.

"Terry?! William?!" I called. The front door was crushed and the roof was collapsed.

"Where are they?!" I asked pushing some of the rubble away.

Watriss said, "Is that them?" She was pointing to something farther away.

I rush over there, and I cried. Terry was standing by a hedge and turned around with a frightened expression frozen on her face. She was stone. William was on the ground with the soccer ball under one cold stone hand. He was also looking at the sky.

I could feel a hot tear running down my face, it lands on the young boy. Watriss placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Pit, are these the humans you were searching for?" She asked me quietly. I nod.

"We could still save them, it's not to late." Watriss said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes...you can fly right?" Watriss asked me.

"I...I can't fly right now! My wings are wet!" I said trying to come up with a good reason not to fly.

"Hmm...they don't look wet to me." Watriss said lifting one of my wings.

"..." I said.

"Well, we still need to get to Skyworld some how, so if you aren't embarrassed easily I'll carry you there." Watriss said.

"Wait, Skyworld? That's where I'm from!" I said.

"Well, you are about to meet the goddess of light up close and in person!" Watriss said.

"Cool, I actually always wanted to meet the goddess of light!" I said.

Watriss thought for a second then said, "I think she'll really like you. You are a fine boy." Watriss picks me up and flies into the sky with me.


	16. Chapter 16

Once we were above the clouds the ride was mostly smooth.

"So, Pit, how exactly did you end up on the surface?" Watriss asked me.

"Well, the other angels didn't really like me so they thought it would be fun to throw me off of the island." I responded.

"Oh, that probably hurt a lot." Watriss said.

"Sky diving is not my greatest skill." I said.

"Well, hopefully we won't need to do any sky diving any time soon." Watriss said.

"Skyworld is much prettier from the air!" I called out amazed by how beautiful the island looked.

"Ready to land?" Watriss asked.

"Maybe," I said.

Watriss quickly dives down and carefully lands.

"Much smoother up than it is down!" I said excitedly.

"Yes, I guess so," Watriss said, "Come on, Lady Palutena is just up ahead!"

"Alright!" I called out.

We rush across the island to the place the goddess of light was said to be. When we arrive we were greeted by another angel.

"Hello, are you here to see Lady Palutena?" The angel asked.

"Yes, is she here?" Watriss asked the angel.

"No, I stopped by to see her too, but it appears that she isn't here right now. You might have to wait awhile." The angel replied.

"Where has she gone?" Watriss asked.

"No one knows where she goes in her free time. I guess she thinks she can disappear when ever she wants." The angel replied.

"This is kind of an emergency actually," I said.

The angel seemed to take that into consideration.

"I mean we really need Lady Palutena right away!" I cried out.

Suddenly the two large doors to the building opened. A tall lady with long green hair stepped out.

"Lady Palutena, you have some visitors." The angel said.

"Come in right away," Lady Palutena said.

Watriss, the other angel, and I, all step in after Lady Palutena.


End file.
